


Ceremonial Play

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 16 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://blueeyedsnidget.livejournal.com/profile">blueeyedsnidget</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Draco/Pansy: chains, leash, ball-gag</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ceremonial Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueeyedsnidget](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blueeyedsnidget).



> Written on 16 May 2006 in response to [blueeyedsnidget](http://blueeyedsnidget.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Draco/Pansy: chains, leash, ball-gag_.

Pansy wore the ball gag this time, and Harry held her leash while Draco secured her wrists and ankles to the altar with chains.

"That's perfect," Draco purred, turning to gaze at Harry, "wouldn't you agree, my lord?"

"I thought she'd never shut up."

"You want her quiet? That is a disappointment."

"Oh?" Harry asked, smirking, while Pansy writhed in protest.

"I wanted to give her something to scream about."

"Well, anything you like, then," Harry replied, jerking Pansy's leash. "Pain? Pleasure? A bit of both?"

"Branding, by your leave."

"It _is_ past time for her to take my Mark . . . ."


End file.
